<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet Jeans and Diapers by CallMeBas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518731">Wet Jeans and Diapers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas'>CallMeBas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piss Piss Piss [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, Head Injury, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a little habit that Dean isn't a fan of. When he falls and hits his head at school, though, his big brother comes and makes everything better. </p><p>(Basically Sam wets himself a lot and Dean slowly accepts it. This isn't my best work, but enjoy?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piss Piss Piss [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet Jeans and Diapers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not overly happy with this but it exists now so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had always liked wetting himself, right from getting out of diapers at age three. Dean would sigh and change his pants, comforting Sam despite the boy having no qualms about it. </p><p>Dean got tired of it when Sam turned seven. Started making him wash his own clothes, get changed himself. Started putting him in time out every time it happened. Still, Sam continued. Just a little less when dad started getting his belt out. </p><p>When Sam turned fourteen, Dean sat him down. "Dad is gonna give me Baby," he started, "Said I should get us settled down. Or keep travelling, whatever. He doesn't want us on the hunts anymore." The fear in Dean's eyes was hard to ignore, so Sam gave his big brother a hug.</p><p>"We'll be okay, Dean. You've basically been doing that already. Looking after me and you." His brother nodded, pulling back,</p><p>"Dads already got his new truck. Said he isn't coming back. We can leave this motel whenever we want, but you should probably go and say goodbye. I don't know when we'll see him again." He advised, and Sam agreed if only to sate his brother. </p><p>His dad nodded at him, patted his shoulder, and left. He shouldn't of expected anything more, really. </p><p>True to his word, John didn't come back. He called sometimes, but by the two year mark, Dean had given up on him. Sam gave up long ago, but he didnt tell his brother that. </p><p>One good thing that did come out of John's departure, though, was that Sam felt able to wet himself whenever he pleased. It was a freeing feeling. Dean wasn't a fan. </p><p>He'd held down a job as a mechanic. It had only taken them three months to find a decent town that their dad probably wouldn't visit. Sam was in the school too, and while they were still living in motel rooms, it was almost like home. </p><p>Sam generally wet himself inside the home; it took Dean all of two months to threaten Sam with diapers, "If you're gonna piss yourself like a fuckin baby, you can be dressed as one,"</p><p>It did not dissuade Sam. He knew Dean wouldn't follow through. </p><p>Or, at least, he thought he wouldn't. </p><p>Turns out Dean was a changed man. </p><p>It was a pretty average Thursday night, Dean was working late so Sam had the room to himself. He'd finished his homework and was now lounging on the couch, awaiting his brothers return. </p><p>He was only ten minutes late, and Sam let his worry melt away, greeting Dean. </p><p>He simply called Sam over to the bed, bag on the floor. He followed the order, laying down when he was told to do that, too, despite being a little confused. He only retaliated when Dean started pulling off his pants, instructing him to lift his hips. </p><p>Sam did so, but was still asking what was happening.</p><p>"I told you of you kept pissing yourself like a baby you'd get dressed like a baby, didn't I?" His tone was clipped, although slightly amused. Sam nodded dumbly. </p><p>The padding was odd. Not bad, just thick. He pulled his jeans back up over it, relishing in the slight crinkle. Maybe this wasn't quite a punishment. </p><p>Dean looked at him every time he crinkled, and Sam was fairly sure his face was permanently red. Dean took it off once Sam had asked to go to the bathroom. </p><p>He almost missed it, but with a whole pack, he assumed he'd be diapered next time he wet himself. </p><p>He wasn't diapered every time he wet himself, but almost. Instead of diapering him now, Dean had taken to immediately marching him to the bathroom when he got back from school. He'd even changed his Thursday shift for it. </p><p>Of course, Sam realised, the only way for him to wet himself would be to do it before he got home. </p><p>And that's why, on a warm Monday afternoon, Sam was walking home with wet streaking down his jeans. </p><p>A few people had pointed and laughed, but it somehow made Sam feel almost giddy. When Dean caught sight of him, eyes hard, he'd angrily asked what had happened. </p><p>Sam fluttered his eyes with a sad little, "I couldn't hold it, Dee," and Dean almost fell for it. Key word being almost.</p><p>"Don't give me that shit, Sammy. I can tell it wasn't an accident. Why the hell won't you stop pissing yourself?"</p><p>He shrugged and hopped in the shower to get changed. When he came out Dean had gone, but he was back no less than ten minutes later, carrying a fresh pack of diapers. Sam wasnt allowed out of them until school the next morning. </p><p>Dean started picking Sam up from school, which seriously started annoying him. What was his problem? Why couldn't he just let him piss his pants in peace?</p><p>He half wondered how bad the outcome would be if he wet himself during school. He didn't really have that many friends anyway, and he could deal with a bit of bullying. It's not like it bothered him, he'd faced worse. You can deal with anything when John Winchester is your father. </p><p>Still, feeling irritated, he hatched a plan. He didn't go to the bathroom when he woke up, which already had his bladder twinging, but he pushed through breakfast and made it to class, the first hour going by smoothly. He didn't expect much, but by the time his second class was starting he was squirming. </p><p>He mostly sat with his legs tightly pressed, occasionally switching position. He'd gotten snapped at a few times, and so he tried his best to sit still.</p><p>By the time lunch was called he was so desperate he could hardly stand still, and decided this plan was a sham. He'd just have to find some other way to wet himself. Too many people here for him to do so successfully, and he wouldn't be able to enjoy with so many people openly watching. </p><p>Sadly, the gods did not have this planned for Sam. He was shuffling his way to the bathroom when he was shoved by one of the kids on the football team, clearly looking for someone to pick on. </p><p>Usually his reflexes were sharp, he would of caught himself and ducked out if the way, but with so much focus on not wetting himself they were a little slow. Or, completely gone. He slammed, headfirst into lockers adorning the walls, sliding to the floor.</p><p>By the time he realised what had happened he was sitting in a puddle, blood in his hair as teachers shoved the other students out of the way, asking if he was okay. He gave a little nod, although his head was pounding and he regretted it seconds later. </p><p>He was hauled to his feet by a teacher - math, probably. He looked like a math teacher. </p><p>Going to the nurses office was what sobered him, blinking blearily at lights and realising how sticky his jeans were. </p><p>"What happened?" He asked, teachers talking over him,</p><p>"You had a fall and hit your head, we're trying to contact your brother," The man offered, the guy who looked like he taught math. </p><p>"Oh," With flushed cheeks Sam looked at his crotch, "Can I get changed before he gets here?"</p><p>The teacher looks a little apologetic, "You hit your head, so we can't really let you be unsupervised. Your brother should bring you spare clothes and take you to the hospital."</p><p>Sam wrinkles his nose - he'd never liked hospitals, and Dean hated them, but he'd been much happier with taking him down now. </p><p>His head snapped up when he heard his brothers voice finally come through the phone, listening intently,</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Winchester. We're calling from XXX, Sam has had a bit of an accident today,"</p><p>And with a new stroke of humiliation he heard Dean reply, "What? Has he pissed himself again?"</p><p>The nurse cleared her throat, "That was a byproduct, yes, but he fell and his his head. He'll need to go to the hospital. Will you be able to take him now?" She asked, voice clipped, eyes watching a very embarrassed Sam. </p><p>"Uh, yeah. I'll be by in like, twenty minutes." His brother replied, hanging up before the nurse had replied. </p><p>"Your brothers on his way," She nodded, "Sam, has this been a reoccurring issue for you? Having... Accidents?" She tries to keep her tone calm, but Sam shakes his head quickly in reply, eyes wide as he's hit with a wave of nausea, the kind math teacher holding him up.</p><p>The nurse fussed over him until Dean arrived before pulling him in, walking Sam over to the large bathroom, "Mr. Winchester, would you be okay to step in with Sam? We would prefer he not be left unattended until he's been seen to."</p><p>Dean gives a little grin and nods, "Of course. Cmon, Sammy, let's get you clean," He voice sounds much more chipper than it usually did when Sam had wet himself. </p><p>He let his brother pull him in and close the door, "Can I have my clothes?" He asked, voice light just in case Dean exploded on him. </p><p>"No, baby brother. Lay down." He instructed, pointing at the floor. Sam was just glad the accessible bathroom was kept clean. </p><p>He did as he was told, face flushing when he realised what Dean was doing, "Wait - no, I didn't mean to! It was a real accident this time, I swear!" He practically cried, but still complied with him. </p><p>"Which means you need padding all the more, Sammy. I don't know what got hit loose in that big brain of yours, alright? Just a precaution." </p><p>Sam nods, fear still twisting in his chest. At least the diapers were cute, he supposed. </p><p>Dean pulled out overalls next, making Sam scrunch his nose, "Where did you even get those?"</p><p>"I was gonna give them to you for Christmas as a gag gift but they came in handy," He explained, "In the instance of any accidents they'll hold the diaper up rather than have it sit low in normal jeans." He explained, Sam happily stepping in, giddy with excitement when Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and slipped it on Sam instead, </p><p>"Let's get your noggin checked out," He murmured, pulling Sam's head to the side, "Might have to cut some of your hair, buddy." He mused, "Looks like it stopped bleeding, though. To the hospital you go. Head injuries are best to be dealt with professionally."</p><p>With a nod, the two walked out the bathroom, Dean giving his best smile and promising to get Sam to the hospital. </p><p>They were in the car, stuck in a small bit of traffic when Sam spoke up, "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>It took Dean a few seconds to catch up, "Well it's what you want, isn't it?" After a timid nod he continues, "I love you Sammy, but if you'll insist on wetting yourself you've gotta stay in diapers. Not only is it better for you hygiene wise, also much easier to clean up." </p><p>Sam nods, "But... But why put up with it? Why now? Dad never let it happen."</p><p>He tightens his hands on the wheel, "What dad did to you wasn't right, okay? I... Didn't know how to deal with it at first. I thought it was some type of rebellious phase you were going though." He shrugged a little, "It's gonna be odd, but it's just the way you are. Can't help it." He shrugged again, finally pulling in to the emergency room parking spots. </p><p>The nurses gave Sam a few odd stares, but he mostly stuck to his brothers side and all was well. He got his head looked at and thankfully it was nothing too bad. He got some antibiotics to prevent infection and went home with Dean, trying to convince his brother to not beat up the kid that pushed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was it alright?? I can never tell with these things. The ending kinda sucked in my opinion</p><p>Hope you enjoyed,</p><p>Love, Bas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>